Perfectly Imperfect
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Getting a prince had been Eva's, daughter of Evil Queen, only goal in life. A goal inflicted upon her by her mother. When she goes to Auradon, she has the chance to make that dream a reality. So, why can't she stop thinking about the pirate who began teaching her that it was okay to be imperfect? (Storyline follows D1-D3)
1. Alleyway Adventures

**ONE - ALLEYWAY ADVENTURES**

Fog shrouded the island in a grey film, permanently blocking out the sunlight. Twenty years ago, Belle and Beast created a prosperous nation by uniting all the kingdoms. To ensure the safety of their people, they rounded up all the villains and banished them to the Isle of the Lost; an island full of poverty and surrounded by a barrier that prevented them from escaping and suspending their magic. Since then, life on the Isle had decreased. Food was low quality and scarce, houses were falling apart and draughty. To put it plainly, life sucked.

By trapping the villains, Belle and Beast had also forced the Villain Kids to a life of misery and discrimination. The barrier prevented them from having an education, a safe home, and new clothes. The children of those villains had been doomed to a life of villainy themselves. If you weren't tough on the Isle, you didn't survive.

Eva, daughter of the Evil Queen, was lucky enough to be a part of the most feared group of VKs on the Isle.

Opening her curtains - that did little to block out the depressing trickle of light - Eva smiled as she looked out at the whole of the Isle. Living at the top of the tallest building on the Isle had its benefits; it was harder for people to break in, it was spacious, and you had a great view of the entire island.

Living with your sister and best friend was meant to be a dream. Especially when it helped you escape the nightmare of living with your mother. However, on mornings like these, living with your sister and best friend was torment. Already, Eva could hear the pair of them arguing over the shower.

Clean, hot water was a rarity on the Isle and so, arguments often broke out over who could go first. Stepping out of her room, Eva entered the war zone with a smug smile on her face.

"Actually, if you remember correctly, it's my turn to go first." She chuckled, sauntering into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Instantly, Mal and Evie fell quiet.

Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was known for her cruel and harsh nature. In reality, she was kind-hearted and would do anything for those she loved. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, was considered shallow and superficial. But, she'd always put others before herself.

Eva was considered cruel and emotionally detached but that was only to cover up the insecurities she was too afraid to show the world.

Then there were the two men of the group. Jay, son of Jafar, had a knack for stealing but his heat was as big as his protective nature. Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, was the youngest of the group. He was jumpy, skittish, and loveable.

The five of them made up the most evil group of VKs on the Isle, but to each other, they were the best family a villain kid could ask for.

Tying up her dark blue locks, Eva slid on her blue leather jacket, hearts etched into it, before rushing out of the apartment. Descending the rusty, metal staircase outside the building, Eva inhaled the morning air. As usual, the air was polluted with the stench of rotten food, decay, and unwashed bodies. Cleanliness wasn't the Isle's best feature.

Darting through darkened alleys, dodging sticky fingers, Eva quickly made her way to Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye. As she entered the paint splattered building, Eva was attacked by Tremaine's granddaughter.

"I've missed you too, Dizzy." Eva chuckled, hugging the girl affectionately.

"You haven't been in for ages." Dizzy complained, glancing up at the taller girl with puppy dog eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, Diz. Do you think you could do a colour for me?"

Technically, Tremaine's wasn't open yet but Eva found it was always the best time to go into the shop. Tremaine herself wasn't in yet, leaving Dizzy to clean up the shop before it opened. Usually, Tremaine didn't allow her grandchild to style people but Dizzy always took the best care of Eva's hair. As a daughter of the Evil Queen, you had to have the best to look the best.

* * *

Walking out of the salon, Eva marvelled at her new hair colour; dark blue fading to a lighter shade at the ends. Busy admiring herself, she was too slow to react when strong arms wrapped around her midsection and dragged her into an alleyway shrouded in shadows. Once the tall figure released her, she punched them straight in the face and went to make a run for it. Until she recognised the strong accent of the person who had attempted to kidnap her.

"Harry? What the hell?" Eva demanded, storming up to the pirate.

Instead of answering, the dark haired boy held his nose, muttering under his breath in pain. Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, was known for his anger and insanity. However, to Eva, he was charming and flirty. A month ago, he had joined Uma's crew, quickly climbing the ranks until he became First Mate. After that, he began antagonising the Core Five. Stealing things from Jay to fuel his temper, and flirting with Eva.

"Christ, woman. I think ye broke me nose." His accent was thicker due to the pain lacing his voice.

"Don't be so dramatic." Eva batted his hand away to get a good look at his nose.

It wasn't bleeding, swollen, or even bruised. Apparently, she hadn't punched him hard enough. Making a mental note to work on the strength behind her punches, Eva demanded to know why Harry had dragged her into the alley.

"Where were you yesterday?" Harry asked, curiously.

Yesterday, he had spent the whole day scouring the Isle in search of the blue haired girl. At least once a day, he went out of his way to ensure he annoyed one of the Core Five, a task set for him by Uma, daughter of Ursula. However, he always enjoyed the days he got to annoy Eva. She was always so easy to rile up.

"Why? Did you miss me?" She teased.

"Horribly. Watching you show off is my favourite part of the day."

It was no secret that the Evil Queen's twins were self obsessed, flaunting their good looks and style. Narrowing her light blue eyes at him, she rolled her eyes before brushing past him, eager to put some distance between them.

"C'mon, Princess. We both know you'll coming run into me arms one day." Harry called after her, chuckling when her shoulders tensed.

That was how the majority of their encounters went; Harry would flirt, she would get annoyed and flounce off, he'd tease her as she left and they would go through the whole process the next time they bumped into each other. Whilst he pretended it was a chore set by Uma, Harry had begun looking forward to his meetings with the blue haired girl. They always cheered him up. Whilst she pretended that Harry Hook disgusted her, Eva couldn't help but smile at the cheeky things he said. However, she knew that nothing would ever come of it. Eva deserved nothing less than a Prince.

* * *

"Eva, is that you?" The Evil Queen's shrill voice called out when she heard the front door opening. She had been expecting her eldest all day and now, as the sun was beginning to set, she had finally arrived. "I have been expecting you all day- Oh, good. You finally got those split ends sorted. You look much better now."

"It's good to see you too, Mother."

"At least your sister decided to visit me this morning." The Evil Queen still hadn't stood to greet the twin.

Instead, she stayed seated before her vanity, expecting Eva to go to her. Just like always.

Brushing down the skirt of her outfit, Eva straightened her leather jacket and picked up one of the many brushes from a table. Quickly brushing her hair, Eva made sure that her outfit was spotless and she looked perfect before going over to her mother. She already knew the Evil Queen would critique something, Eva just didn't want to make it easy for her.

"How have you been, Mom?" Eva pressed a quick kiss to her mother's cheek, before stepping away from the poisonous woman.

"You mean in the five days that you last saw me, because you haven't visited your mother? Wonderful, thank you for asking."

Brushing off the comment, Eva pulled out an old-style brush, layered with gold and intricate swirls before wordlessly handing it to her mother. Almost instantly, the woman's attitude changed towards her daughter. Practically snatching the brush, the Queen admired the beauty of it before pressing a joyful kiss to Eva's cheek. And people call the twins vain.

Without so much as a thank you, the Queen proudly displayed it with the other fancy brushes she had. Some people collected tea cups, Eva's mother collected hair brushes.

"Oh, Eva, dear." The Queen called out just as her daughter was about to leave. "That skirt does little for your figure. It's making you look quite frumpy."

The door slammed.

"Love you too, Mom." Eva muttered under her breath before staring down at the black, leather skirt over her blue leggings.

Instantly, Eva began feeling as if everyone was staring at her and her hideous skirt. Judging her for the fashion disaster she was. Tugging down on the piece of fabric, Eva sprinted back towards her apartment where she ripped off the skirt, and launched out of the window with a frustrated scream. People passing by underneath the window didn't even flinch when a skirt came floating down past them, it was a regular occurrence.

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Stitch224 for giving me the idea, helping me plan it, and being a fan of the first Harry Hook fic I did. So, I hope you enjoy and that I did your vision justice.**


	2. Putrid Pirates

**TWO - PUTRID PIRATES**

Waking up squished between her two favourite girls always brought a smile to her face. After the disastrous meeting with her mother yesterday, Eva had been bombarded with cuddles and reassuring words. If it wasn't for Mal and Evie, Eva was sure that she'd have dissolved into a nervous wreck by now. Luckily, they were always there to pick her up when her mother shot her down.

Evie had spent the night making her sister a new skirt, and after convincing herself that she rocked anything she wore, Mal and Evie managed to get the other girl outside and walking around in it. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Eva looked around to see if anyone was staring at her, scowling when Evie swatted her arms away.

The uneven ground was covered in trash, sleeping bodies, and questionable substances. Yells and fights had already broken out over the Isle as the light had begun to filter through the smog. As the trio sauntered down the streets, people backed away from them in fright. Enjoying the way people scurried into the shadows at the sight of them, the trio outright stole things from the stalls around them, knowing nobody would argue against it.

They were easily evil and they loved it. They revelled in the feeling of fear.

Separating to run their own errands, the pair of them agreed to meet back at their apartment so that they could face their mother's together. Thankfully, Jay and Carlos would be there this time and Eva always drew strength from the caring son of Jafar.

Spotting Gil strolling down the street, the blue haired beauty hurried her steps to catch up with him. The son of Gaston had yet to find himself a crew and so Eva looked out for him as best as she could. She knew her friends would never accept him into the crew; they didn't consider Gaston to be that evil of a villain. However, Eva always found him a place to stay and a shoulder to cry on when his father had been particularly cruel to the loveable goof.

"Morning, Gil." Eva greeted, finally matching his pace.

Glancing down at the shorter girl, he slowed his stride slightly so that she wouldn't have to speed walk around the Isle.

"Hey, Eva. How have you been?"

"Wicked as always." She smirked, fiddling with the mirror pendant around her neck, something she was guilty of doing when she was lying.

The necklace was a minor replica of her mother's magic mirror but instead of giving her answers, it allowed her to spy on other people.

"I have some good news," said Gil, cheerfully. "I've been recruited by a crew."

Swinging around to face the long haired man, she beamed up at him. Knowing that he had the safety of another crew brought Eva an immense amount of relief. She hated the idea of anyone being able to pickpocket him, or worse, attack him.

"That's wonderful. Who?"

The hesitation on Gil's face had the smile sliding from Eva's.

"Uma's pirates."

"Oh.S

It was no secret that the Core Five and the Pirates were rivals. After Mal had refused to allow Uma into the crew, called her Shrimpy, and basically made her an outcast, the daughter of Ursula had formed her own crew and vowed vengeance on the Five. Since then, her pirates had taunted the Five, stole things from under their noses and attempted to be the most frightful crew on the Isle of the Lost. Being friendly to Gil now would cause Eva all kinds of trouble with Mal.

"We'll still be friends though, right?" Gil asked, shoulders drooping.

"Of course we will!" Eva reassured. "We just might need to be more discreet about it. I don't want to get you into trouble with Uma."

"Yeah, sure. Uma's warned us to stay away from you, anyway."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Because you're all pretty and stuff. She thinks you'll convince the men to leave the crew." Gil stated before realising his mistake.

He could no longer be casual with Eva, he would have to watch what he said otherwise he could find himself back on the streets, defenceless. Whilst Eva had tried multiple times to get Gil accepted into the Core Five, the others had always disagreed.

"Hmm." Eva mulled over before bidding the son of Gaston goodbye when she spotted a member of his new crew.

Disappearing into the shadows, Eva decided to put her skills to good use and flirt some information out of the residents of the Isle. Now that Gil was a member of Uma's pirates, she was going to keep a very close eye on them. If they didn't take good care of her friend, she would ensure they went down with their ship.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here?" A voice called out, startling the sleuthing girl.

Twisting around, fists raised, she rolled her bright blue eyes when she saw Harry Hook leaning against the damp brick wall.

Hidden in the shadows of a dilapidated building, Eva had been scouting out Ursula's Fish and Chip Shoppe. The building's entrance was guarded by rotting, wooden saloon doors. The sign's paint was fading but seemed to the cleanest, nicest thing about it. Pirates sauntered in and out, dumping their swords into a rusting barrel at the door. The stench of fish was so strong that Eva had lifted her top up over her face, flashing her midriff but valuing the clean smell over her insecurity.

"I think you'll find that I'm free to go where I please."

"Sure. When you're not in pirate territory all alone." Harry took a step closer, enjoying the way she stood her ground.

Nostrils flaring in slight rage and a tiny hint of fear, Eva refused to be intimidated him. Even if she did only come up to his shoulder, and he had a metal hook, and he was slightly insane.

The sound of the sea calmed her slightly but she refused to glance at the only glimpse of freedom that the Isle offered. Eva didn't want to turn away from Harry, or let him know that she enjoyed the sea (as it was considered a pirate thing).

"You don't scare me." Eva stared down at her nails, pretending as if they were more interesting than the conversation.

"Then why did ye breath just hitch?" Harry asked as he took a step closer to her.

The sea salt smell of him wrapped around her and she tried not to make it obvious as she inhaled it greedily. Whilst most people might be disgusted by it, she loved the smell. To Eva, it was the smell of freedom. Cast offs from Auradon usually wound up on the Isle and Eva had collected as many pictures of the sea that she could find, pinning them up on her wall to remind herself that there was something better out there. However, she had no desire to become a pirate and ride the waves in a ship. In face, the very idea of it made her stomach queasy.

"Because I can't stand the sight of you and I'm trying not to throw up in my mouth."

It was a lie. Harry Hook was the handsomest boy on the Isle but she wasn't about to give him an unrequired ego boost.

Eventually, he had gotten so close to her that she had stumbled back, underestimating how close she was to the wall. Bumping into it, Harry realised that she had tried to escape him.

Caging her in with his arms, he leaned down and bumped her nose with his own.

"We both know ye can't resist me gorgeous face." Harry chuckled, glancing down at her lips.

Growing impatient, Eva reached up and pulled his face down to hers, red lips hovering above his. Shocked by her newfound confidence, Harry stuttered slightly, unsure what to do. Eva smirked, leaning forward.

Before their lips met, she turned her face to the side causing her lips to graze his cheek.

"You couldn't handle me, Hook." She whispered in his ear. "Not that you would ever get me."

Pushing him away in his shock, she walked away from the pirate and the water.

Reaching the end of the side street, she turned around to see him staring after her with a dazed look on his face. Winking at him, she decided not to tell him about the lipstick mark staining his cheek. She would leave that for Uma to interrogate him about. Gaping at the girl until her the last strand of her hair had disappeared around the corner, Harry Hook decided he wasn't going to let her get away. She was a perfect match for him.

* * *

Greeting Maleficent, Jafar, and Cruella, Eva made sure to leave her mother for last. Begrudgingly kissing her mother on the cheek, Eva scurried away from her as quickly as possible. But it was too late. The Evil Queen had already caught the peculiar scent mixed with her daughter's usual one.

"I've been seeing more and more of those putrid pirates roaming around lately. What a ridiculous crew. Filled with the dregs of the Isle." The Evil Queen commented, watching her daughter for her reaction.

Eva's face remained stoic but took a step closer to Jay, engaging in conversation with him. Jay was always able to calm her down and reassure her during meetings with her mother. He was her hidden strength and knew exactly when she needed to be rescued. He was her knight in dirty leather.

"No woman should be caught dead with a pirate. Only a prince will do for my two girls." The Evil Queen brushed past her daughter, turning to sneer at her. "I'd take a bath if I was you. It would seem as if the stench of sea has found its way to you."

The glare in the Queen's eyes had Eva's turning colder, emotion draining from them. Anytime she was around her mother, Eva became more and more emotionally detached.

* * *

**PLEASE ADD MY BOOK TWITTER SensationalSle2 FOR UPDATES AND OTHER CONTENT**


	3. Royally Rotten

**THREE - ROYALLY ROTTEN**

**~ AURADON ~**

"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben, the soon-to-be King of Auradon, announced to his parents.

"The children of our sworn enemies living amongst us?" King Adam/Beast asked, disgust and horror written across his features.

"We start with a few at first, like a trial run. I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Beast snarked, eyes wide.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle pointed out, not wanting to shoot down her son's idea straight away. "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil. Jafar. Evil Queen… and Maleficent."

Lumiere, who had been busying himself with tailoring Ben's suit, yelped before excusing himself from the room.

"Maleficent? She is the worst villain in the land!"  
"Dad-"

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." King Adam shut down his son's dream.

"Their children are innocent!" Ben exclaimed. "Don't you think deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Turning to face his wife, Beast found that Belle was agreeing with what their son was saying. Sighing to himself, he knew he would regret it but he agreed to let the five children come to Auradon. For a trial run, only.

* * *

**~ ISLE OF THE LOST ~**

Tucked under the arm of Jay Jafar, Eva grinned at rotten the five of them were when Mal stole a lollipop from a baby. Popping the candy into her mouth, Mal lead her crew down the streets of the Isle when Maleficent arrived behind her knuckleheads.

Watching the interaction between the dragon and her daughter with semi interest, Eva decided to start poking Carlos in the side, chuckling as he slowly got more and more annoyed until eventually, he turned around and scowled at her.

"Oh, there's news! You five have been selected to attend school… in Auradon." Maleficent announced, clasping her hands together in wicked delight.

The four children not belonging to Maleficent tried to make a run for it but found their way blocked by her goons, who held them in place.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy princesses." Mal protested.

"And perfect princes." Evie sighed wistfully, before remembering who she was talking to. "Ew," she said in disgust.

"I don't do uniform. Unless it's leather." Jay smirked, popping his collar.

Carlos made a valid point (to him) about how Auradon allowed dogs, which led to Jay scaring him and the pair of them began brawling. Whilst the others immediately vetoed the idea, Eva could see the benefits of going to Auradon. Good education, decent showers, and distance between her and her mother.

"We're not going, forget it." Mal said, speaking for the group as usual.

After explaining her evil master plan, Maleficent tried coercing the five VKs to agree with it. In the end, she used the punishment of grounding to get Mal to agree, the other four having no choice but to go with her.

"Eva, Evie, my little Evil-lettes in training, you make sure to find yourself a nice prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Evil Queen brought her two girls in for a hug.

And then proceeded to scold Evie for laughing as it caused wrinkles. Talk about motherly love.

Cruella used dog's as an excuse for not letting Carlos go and Eva resisted the urge to scoff. Poor Carlos was brainwashed by his mother into an irrational fear, and he'd never even seen a dog!

"I'd miss him too much."

"Really, Mom? You mean it?"

The way his eyes lit up at the affection hurt Eva's heart as she knew what was coming next; the let down. Carlos was so sweet and naive and all he wanted was for the woman to love him. Unfortunately, she only cared about herself and what others could do for her.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and attend to my bunions?"

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos muttered glumly causing Eva to sling an arm around his shoulder.

"Dogs." Cruella reminded him, smirking when the younger boy jumped back to his mother's side, vehemently refusing to go.

She really was cruel. Playing on her son's emotions for her own gain.

"Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar declared.

"Evie's not going anywhere until she sorts out that unibrow and Eva sorts out that figure." Evil Queen declared.

However, Evie most definitely didn't have a unibrow; she had spent all morning plucking her eyebrows to ensure not a single hair was out of place, and the skin was raw and red. Eva was thinner than her mother but she was born with wider hips and fuller breasts and no matter how little she ate, how much she ran, there was nothing she could do to shift that. It was just her bone structure.

"What is wrong with you all?!" Maleficent squawked, throwing her arms in the air. "People used to cower at the mere mention of us. For twenty years, I have tried to find a way of this cursed Isle. For twenty years, we have been robbed of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men. On Aladdin and his bloated genie! Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches. And I, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless prince. Villains!"

"Yes," the parents chorused.

"Our day has come. E.Q. give her the mirror."

For her sixteenth, her mother had gifted her with the magic mirror necklace hanging around Eva's throat so it was only fitting that Evie was being handed the real Magic Mirror - the downsized version. After being told what to do, the VKs were given ten minutes to pack their bags. Realising she would be leaving Gil and Harry without an explanation, Eva scribbled a few words onto a piece of paper before sliding it into an envelope. Rooting around in her drawer of clothes left at her mother's, Eva found the tiny shard of mirror that she was looking for before dropping it into the envelope.

Sneaking out the window, she dropped down onto the ground below before sliding into the seat opposite Celia, daughter of Facilier.

"Eva, hey. Come for a reading?"

"Not today, Ce. I need you to do me a favour." Eva lowered her voice slightly, glancing around at passerby's. "Can you deliver this to Harry Hook for me?"

Pulling out the envelope, Harry's name printed neatly on the front, she slid it over to the younger girl. Watching as Celia safely stored the small piece of paper in a pocket on the inside of her jacket, Eva handed her some jewels as payment.

"I'm going away for a while, Celia, so I won't be around. I'll see you soon, though."

"Where are you going?" Celia pulled Eva in for a small hug.

"I'll explain everything when I get back. Just make sure Harry Hook gets that letter by tonight. Bye."

Scurrying back into her room, Eva brushed down her clothes before bidding her mother a goodbye and strolling out the front door. Not even looking back.

* * *

_'Dear Harry, _

_I bet you're amused by me sending you a letter. In fact, you're probably more amused by the fact that you won. Here I am, writing you a letter because I feel guilty about leaving you behind without a goodbye. I'm leaving the Isle. My mother has sent me to a school in Auradon and I am unsure when I will be back. As much as I'm going to regret writing this, I will miss you. I will miss your flirty nature and that annoyingly charming grin. _

_Enclosed is a shard of my mother's Magic Mirror. If you look into it, and say my name, you will be able to see me as I have the other half. Due to magic not working on the Isle, we won't be able to talk or communicate. If you chose to throw the mirror shard away, I won't blame you. Tell Gil I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye and that he will always be my friend. _

_Goodbye, Harry. _

_Love, Eva. X'_

Staring at the neatly written note, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. For months, he had been convincing her to give him a chance. They had almost kissed last week. Yesterday, she had hugged him and placed a kiss upon his cheek before slipping from his grasp once more. And now that she was no longer on the Isle, she admits that she would've given him a chance. That she wanted to. Just his luck.

Picking up the small sliver of mirror, Harry slid it into the pocket of his leather jacket before deciding to check up on her every day that she was gone. When she got back, he would seek her out, and finally get that kiss.


	4. Kind King

**FOUR – KIND KING**

Awe unwillingly bloomed across Eva's face as she openly gaped when the VKs got their first glimpse at Auradon Prep. The building itself was almost as big as the Isle of the Lost, let alone the grounds surrounding it. Clambering out of the black limo, Eva got her first look at the converted castle.

The stone building was breathtakingly impressive, gargantuan in size and tailored to perfection. Vibrant green hedges wrapped around it and not a leaf was out of place. Fields and forests surrounded the castle/school, bursting with colours Eva had never before seen. The air was crisp and clean, sweet smelling, instead of suffocating. Clear of clouds, the sky was bluer than Eva's eyes and the sun shone down on the VKs, radiating warmth they had never felt before. In the middle of the courtyard stood a huge statue depicting King Adam, ruler of the United States of Auradon and the person responsible for trapping the villains on the crappy Isle. Eva looked at the statue with less pleasure than she had the grounds.

Directing her attention towards the welcoming party, insecurity began settling in. All of them were clean, polished and perfect. Tailor made outfits were colourful, devoid of stains and made of rich fabrics that made all of them look perfectly proportional. Compared to the residents of Auradon, the VKs were scruffy, dirty and dull. On the other hand, Eva had noticed that herself and her companions had brightened significantly since their exposure to the magic and beauty of Auradon. Evie's blue hair shone brighter, Carlos' clothes didn't look quite as dusty and Jay's teeth seemed whiter. Mal looked less pale. They had been in Auradon for a grand total of five minutes and it was already beginning to have a positive affect.

Not surprisingly, the boys were making a 'wonderful' first impression – they had tumbled out of the limo squabbling, hitting each other and fighting over an object.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," the cheerful woman in pale blue greeted, a beaming smile on her face. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress."

Keeping her focus on the mission she had been awarded, Mal took great interest in the Headmistress of Auradon Prep, focusing heavily on the 'sparkly wand' the woman had once used for Cinderella.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you all. I'm Ben," a boy with blond hair stepped forward, blue suit as bright as his smile.

So, this was the Soon-to-be-King of Auradon – the one who invite the VKs to come to the Land of Everything Good. Interesting, Eva mused. Much to her disgust, a girl dressed in pink and smothered by a cloud of perfume introduced herself to the group. Apparently she was very fond of using the titles she and the prince were born with, reminding the VKs of their lesser station. Especially reminding the twins that their own royal status was null at Auradon. Evie practically whimpered at the insult.

Unfortunately, Princess Prep and Prince Beast were to be the group's guide, showing them around the elaborate school. Maintaining a façade of indifference, Eva concealed the slight excitement that bubbled in her chest at the prospect of starting classes tomorrow. The chance to actually learn new things and be at an actual school with real facilities and classes thrilled her. Not that she would ever share that with the group; she would be laughed at and mocked.

"You're Maleficent's daughter, right?" Audrey asked, breaking the eye contact occurring between Mal and Ben. "I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

_Uh oh_, Eva mused to herself,_ someone clearly holds hostility for something that had nothing to do with Mal_. Thankfully, Ben interrupted the weird power grab between the two women by beginning the tour. Things got weird when a feud began between two women. Standing before the large bronze statue, Ben clapped his hands together twice and chuckled at the amazement on the VKs' face when it morphed from King to Beast. Well, 4/5 of the VKs' face. Carlos, however, screamed in terror and leapt into Jay's arms upon seeing the animal.

"Carlos, it's okay, My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us anything is possible." Ben reassured, chuckling slightly.

Rolling his eyes at the boy in his arms, Jay dumped Carlos on the floor and followed the rest of the group, drinking in the sights around him. Laughing at Carlos' failed attempt to turn the Beast back into King Adam, Eva slung her arm around his shoulders and dragged him back to their band of misfits.

* * *

After too much walking and an overload of History and information, the group entered one of the many foyers of the school and waited as Ben called out to someone named Doug. Informing the group that the new guy would be showing the VKs to their dorms and give them their class schedules. The son of Dopey seemed at a loss for words after gazing upon Evie, his eyes widened as he fell victim to her beauty. Introducing herself to the dwarf's son, Evie flashed him a dazzling smile that had him struggling to breathe properly. Poor bugger, Eva thought as she watched the love-struck look on his face. He had fallen for her twin and was now a slave under her spell.

"Here's you room." Doug smiled, opening the door for them and providing each girl with a key. "Sorry if it's a little crowded. The rooms are built for two but we thought you'd prefer to stay together instead of one of you sharing with a stranger."

Glancing around the room, Eva recoiled at the fact that the decorations consisted of varying shades of pink. Lace lined the bedding and the curtains and the only freedom from the splurge of pink was the white furniture that had been placed inside the room. Three beds had been placed in the room, along with their own nightstands and wardrobes. A round table was placed in the middle of the room for the girls to study on, a large TV screen hung from one wall and the beautiful bay window had a cushioned seat with pink and white pillows placed atop it. Despite the less than desirable colour scheme, the room was beautiful and more luxurious than anything the three girls had seen before.

Looking at Doug incredulously, Eva wondered how he could believe the room would be crowded when it was the most spacious room she had ever been in. All her clothes could have fit in the drawer of the nightstand alone. Allowing the three VKs to get settled into their dorm room, Doug excused himself Light filtered in through the large glass windows but whilst the Evil Twins basked in the beauty of the light, Mal groaned in disgust and demanded the twins close the curtains. Rolling her eyes at the bossy girl, Eva begrudgingly abided by the command and shut the drapes. The room went from bright sunlight to a dim glow. Somehow, it was still brighter than the Isle.

Throwing herself onto the bed nearest the bay window, Eva let out a groan of delight at how she sunk into the soft mattress. She let out a gasp of surprise when she bounced back up to the ceiling slightly, instead of hurting her back on hard springs. Snuggling into the soft, clean sheets, Eva decided that closing her eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt anyone. Kicking off their boots, the other two girls decided to see whether the beds were as good as they looked and within minutes, the three girls were in the deepest, most restful sleep of their lives.

* * *

Opening her eyes, it took Eva a few moments to adjust to the fact that the room was a different colour to when she had fallen asleep. Night had fallen and so the room was cast in a shadowy darkness. Stretching, Eva marvelled at the lack of aching in her joints. Comfort was unheard of on the Isle and instead of being rock hard and lumpy, the mattress moulded perfectly to her body as she moved. The pillow was fluffy and soft, not a bumpy strip of fabric that they were lucky enough to receive back home. Pulling the squishy duvet up to her chin, Eva was more than happy to float back into the blissful, peaceful sleep – until Mal turned on the lights and smacked her in the face with one the full, fluffy pillows.

"What the Hades, Mal?" Eva grumbled, scowling up at the purple haired monster.

"Wrinkles!" Evie squealed at her twin, flapping her hands in a manner similar to their mother.

Even safely protected on a magical land filled with comfort, the VKs were unable to outrun the influence of their parents.

"Not that I should have to remind you but we're here to steal the wand, not enjoy ourselves. So, let's go." Mal ordered.

The stern look on her face making her look like a miniature replica of her mother. Eva didn't dear speak that thought aloud though for fear of the wrath it would incur. Whilst they would defend the other, Eva and Mal were far from close. They didn't spend their nights confiding in each other about their deepest thoughts and worries. Eva didn't share the insecurities she had developed for fear of appearing weak. Whilst Mal and Evie may know that Eva angered easily over her appearance, they had no idea how deep her mother's words had cut. Nor did she mention the feelings brewing for a certain dark haired male for fear that her mother would somehow find out that she was falling for a man not of royal origin. More so, she feared the beating she would suffer as a result.

Mal refused to show any sign of emotion for fear that people would discover she didn't feel worthy of being Maleficent's daughter. Even worse, she worried that if she talked about her feelings, Mal herself would discover that she wasn't as strong as she pretended. The two girls had so much they wished they could see to each other but didn't. Instead, Mal pretended to be the cruel leader of the pack and Eva the indifferent, cold hearted follower.

Marching towards the room that had been assigned to the boys, Mal didn't even glance back to see if the twins were following her. Like the loyal subjects they were, the twins floated after her without complaint.

Pillars of grace and poise, the Evil twins may have matched on beauty but they were not alike. Despite being matched in beauty, the twins were not identical and it showed most in their personalities. Evie had nothing but confidence in her own beauty and used her charm to diffuse a tense situation – ever the peacemaker. After a lifetime of criticism and venomous comments from her mother, Eva had nothing but uncertainty about her own appearance and shielded her insecurity behind a wall of heartlessness – she was hot-headed and unafraid to tell people what she truly thought. Unless that person was Mal, hence why she was sneaking out past curfew to help Villains she had spent her entire life hoping to escape from. Eva had spent years protecting Evie from the harsh words of her mother, not that the younger twin was aware of this. The idea of having to return to the Isle and giving her mother more power to harm her with was unfathomable yet here she was.

Barging into the room, Eva rolled her eyes at the compliment Carlos paid her, she ruffled his hair affectionately. Looking at the pure joy on his face as he played a game on the big screen, Eva smiled slightly. Years of misery had been washed away after just one day at Auradon and Carlos was sporting a look on his angelic face that Eva had never seen before – authentic happiness. All five of them looked cleaner, healthier and happier than they ever had before. Even Mal, who had yet to show any outward joy at their situation, seemed to breathe easier without her mother around and there was a slight twinkle to her green eyes.

Perhaps staying at Auradon for longer than a day or two wouldn't be so terrible for the wellbeing of the VKs.


	5. Tender Teacher

**FIVE – TENDER TEACHER**

To say Eva's first night spent at Auradon had been eventful would be quite an understatement considering she had spent it with the VKs as they attempted to steal Fairy Godmother's magic wand from the Museum of Cultural History. Unfortunately, despite all the hard work that had been dedicated to finding the wand, sneaking past the guards and forcing themselves to pass the terrifying statues of their parents, the five teenagers had discovered it was protected by a magical barrier.

After seeing the lifelike statue, Eva was unsure whether it was comforting to know that the people of Auradon viewed her mother the same way she did instead of some evil mastermind to look up to. To add to the difficulty of their task, the barrier set off an alarm when touched and it was only due to Carlos' quick thinking that all five of them had managed to hurry back to their dorms without being caught and hauled back to the Isle.

Due to their first attempt being a complete disaster, the VKs were forced to attend classes the next day, starting with_ Remedial Goodness_.

* * *

Hurrying through the shining corridors of Auradon Prep, Eva made an effort to ignore the whispers and stares that followed her frame as she walked alone to her fourth class of the day. After Remedial Goodness – a class that had consisted of only the VKs – they were forced to mingle with the 'good children' of the school as they attended classes on the regular curriculum. Upon arrival, they had been allowed to pick three classes of their choice to accompany the mandatory ones and a class schedule had been drawn up for each of them.

'Coincidentally', they were separated for the majority of their classes. Fairy Godmother must have deemed them to be more manageable if they were apart; divide and conquer. Whilst the boys hurried towards Gym together, the girls attended three different classes. Mal had a free period, Evie darted off to Science and Eva dragged her lone self towards Art.

Nerves settled in as she approached the colourful classroom and she began wringing her hands together at the prospect of being surrounded by people she didn't know and who had no desire to be nice to her. The moment she set foot over the threshold, she would be judged and isolated. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself of who she was (a fearsome princess), she pushed open the door and sat at a free desk at the back of the class. Back on the Isle, she was one of the most feared VKs. She refused to allow anyone to belittle her or make her feel less than she was – only her mother had the power to do that.

Immediately, heads swivelled to face her and eyes narrowed as she slid into her seat. However, an encouraging smile from the teacher had her back straightening slightly.

Rapunzel had been teaching children for ten years and she wished to make everyone feel welcome in her class. Refusing to judge the anxious girl purely based on where had come from, she smiled in greeting. After all, she had married a pardoned criminal.

Passing the blue haired girl the supplies needed for the class, she beamed upon seeing the pure joy flit across Eva's face when she was told that the pencils and pens were hers to keep. Noticing that her name had been inscribed on the case, Eva had to force herself to blink away tears, especially when the brunette woman patted her affectionately on the hand.

Walking back to her desk, Rapunzel had a good feeling about the daughter of the Evil Queen. A positive atmosphere surrounded the young girl and she seemed passionate about learning.

Informing the class that their assignment was to design something they associated with the ocean, she frowned upon noticing Eva falter. Berating herself, she remembered that the water surrounding the Isle was dull and gloomy, nothing of beauty could be drawn from that. Picking up some photographs of the crystal waters and vibrant sea life found at Auradon, she was taken aback when she saw Eva hard at work. Pen and pencil flew across the paper.

Reminding herself that the girl was far more capable than she was given credit, Rapunzel seated herself at her desk and began grading some of the assignments piling up. Glancing around at the rest of her pupils, she noticed that besides one or two, none of them showed the same enthusiasm as the girl hiding herself away at the back of the class.

* * *

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Eva was unaware of the charcoal smudge she had left behind as she stared down at the sea on her paper. The colours were too bright to be an accurate depiction of the image from her memory.

If her mother had seen the state of her at that moment, she would've thrown a fit, hissing about how hideous she looked. Strands of hair fell from the elegant braid and her hands were splashed with colour. _Princesses should be clean, proper and prim at all times_, her mother would chide. Their hands used for holding a book or a mirror, or used for grooming themselves so that they looked more desirable for wealthy princes. They should not be covered in remnants of ink and graphite.

Smudging the charcoal lines into the churning waves, Eva glanced up when a shadow fell across her page. Raising an eyebrow at the redheaded boy stood before her, she waited impatiently for him to lift his gaze from the drawing.

"I don't think I've ever seen such beauty in a pirate ship," the stranger complimented, continuing to admire the realistic drawing.

Despite the colours being dull and dark, the talent behind the image was undeniable. It was almost as if she had taken the actual boat and used magic to transfer it to the page.

"My dad isn't much of a fan of pirates," the boy commented.

Nodding her head once, Eva continued to stare at the boy, waiting for the taunt that was sure to follow. After all, why else would be talking to her?

"Forgive my lack of manners, I'm Parker Pan, son of Peter Pan."

Hiding her shocked snigger behind a delicate cough, Eva shook his hands hesitantly before introducing herself. Whilst she would remain polite, the insecure part of her was on edge as she waited for the cruel comment or trick that would end this interaction. Everyone, aside from Doug, was too disgusted by her presence and heritage to start a conversation with her. Instead, they opted to hide their fear behind whispered jeers. People were always afraid of the different or unknown.

"Oh I know. Everyone knows who you are. You also sit in front of me in Creative Writing."

Unsure how to react to this conversation, Eva hummed a small 'ah' before continuing to add the final touches to her drawing.

"Honestly, you have some talent there. Does that particular ship have a name?"

"The Jolly Roger."

Freezing slightly, Parker looked into Eva's blue eyes to see a mischievous twinkle sparkling in them and let out a cheerful laugh at the coincidence. Slowly, Eva joined in, giggling quietly. Moving his supplies to the space next to Eva, Parker ignored the incredulous stares he received from his peers as the spent the remainder of class working beside the blue haired girl, whispering in her ear as he attempted to get to know her better.

Discovering they both had a love for literature, they swapped recommendations and discussed books they had both read. By the end of the lesson, Eva had learnt that Parker wasn't as well-behaved as the rest of the citizens of Auradon due to his devilish hobby of pranking those around him.

Looking to the back of the class, Rapunzel shook her head when she noticed that Parker had managed to coax the nervous girl out of her shell. If anyone were unbiased and crafty enough to befriend a VK, it would be Parker Pan. The son of Peter Pan was cheerful and friendly to those he saw deserved it.

As everyone shoved their supplies into their bags when the bell signalled the end of class, Eva took her time packing up. Students rushed out the door as she slid her precious belongings gently into her bag and tucked her chair neatly under the table. Her station was the neatest in class.

"Eva, could I ask you to stay behind for a few moments?" Rapunzel called out to the young girl before Parker could steer her out of the classroom. "You are more than welcome to wait for her outside, Parker."

Waiting for Eva's response as he didn't wish to impose his friendship on her, Parker bid the blue haired princess a good day when she agreed to his demand of sitting beside him in Science, after lunch.

Shuffling up to the large desk that was painted purple and decorated with bursts of sunlight, Eva fiddled with the pendant around her neck as she waited to hear what she had done wrong. Picking up the drawing from the top of the pile of work, Rapunzel spun it round to face Eva.

"This is beautiful."

Hanging her head in shame, it took a few moments for the VK to realise that she was being praised for once. Usually adults only wished to speak to her when they wanted to berate and belittle her.

"I was hoping you would give permission for me to enter it in the display coming up soon. You could win an award." Rapunzel adding after sensing the young girl's hesitation. "And they'll hang it somewhere around the school for all to see."

"Oh no, I don't want anything for it. I'm just not sure it's good enough for you to use as a demonstration of your teaching." Eva blushed at the confession, rubbing her sweaty palms on her leather skirt.

Heart pounding in her chest, she shrunk when the brunette woman giggled lightly.

"It's _more_ than good enough. You have a lot of talent, Eva, and you should never doubt that. Look, I know being taken from your home is a huge adjustment-," Rapunzel chuckled slightly at the joke, "-and not everyone has been welcoming here but my door is always open if you wish to talk to someone."

"Thank you so much."

"I want you to enjoy your time here, Eva. I am sure you will become a real asset to the school. Oh, also, Parker means well so try not to be so guarded around him. He's a lovely boy."

Thanking the teacher once more, Eva hurried from the classroom in search of her friends. As the whispers started once more, she refused to hide any longer. Spine straight and head held high, Eva walked with newfound courage. Auradon gave her a chance to be the person she truly wished to be, not the shell her mother had moulded her into. Someone believed in her, and that was enough to add a spring to her step.

* * *

"You're telling me you've actually _met_ a Pirate?" Parker asked incredulously, hanging from a branch of the large tree Eva was seated under.

Books lay abandoned in a pile on the grass since the two teens had long since given up on trying to study for their upcoming Science test. Classes had finished for the day ten minutes ago and whilst she knew she should go and find her friends, Eva was enjoying her time with the child of Pan. Both of them had a free period last and so Parker had attached himself to the girl and forced her to spend time with him.

Knowing the happiness from her first day would soon be gone the moment she reunited with Mal, Eva was soaking up the last remnants of joy before that happened.

"You're telling me you've _never_ met a Pirate?" Eva shot back, smiling as his head popped out from the leaves, dropping the green vegetation into her lap.

Picking up the leaf, she studied the pigments of colour before digging through her art supplies to find the right pencils. Blending the various colours together, she admired the tree before colouring the primary focus of her drawing.

"Well, considering all of them were classed as villains…" Parker trailed off, mouth setting into a grim line.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Eva realised that of course Auradon didn't have Pirates. They were considered villainous thieves so they'd been shipped off to the Isle of the Lost. It saddened Eva to know that what had once been a vast population of the sea world was reduced to the meagre group of Pirates trapped on the Isle. Pirates had once been numerous, with multiple vessels sailing across the water. Now there was only a pitiful handful left hanging around the docks, spending their free time on the Jolly Roger staring wistfully at the sea.

"What's with all the curiosity over pirates? Surely your father would be furious if he knew you were so interested in them."

Glancing up at the energetic boy and squinting to see his eyes, she held up a vibrant green pencil and nodded to herself, satisfied with the colour before returning to the page.

"Not at all. Whilst he makes no effort to hide his displeasure of them, he encourages my curiosity," jumping down from the tree, Parker landed next to the young girl. "-My hair has some brown in it - he doesn't understand my fascination with them but he tells me as much as he can remember."

Checking the shade of his hair now it was closer up, she could see the rare strands of light brown, pulling out a similar shade pen.

"I wish my mother was like that. Despite being on talking terms with Hook, she forbids me to speak to pirates. In fact, the one time she caught me conversing with one, she hit me with her crown. I think that was the first time she drew blood because the tip accidentally sliced my cheek. She was horrified because it took a fair bit of makeup to cover up the imperfection. Needless to say, I had to become far more covert with my friendships."

Staring at his new friend in horror, Parker wondered how she had recalled such a ghastly memory with ease. No emotion seeped into her voice when she had talked about it. Forcing his face into a look of neutrality when she looked at him so as not to show her pity, he allowed her to momentarily distract him with the finished portrait of him hanging from the tree. She had captured his likeness perfectly and his mouth dropped open at the talent.

How could such beauty been drawn by a person who had suffered nothing but cruelty and darkness?

"You and I had very different childhoods." Parker commented after gushing over the artwork.

"You have no idea."

"Educate me."

Despite having only met the boy seven hours earlier, Eva found herself recounting her entire childhood with the Evil Queen and by the time she finished, Parker pulled her in for a hug and refrained from commenting on the horrors he had heard.

He was unable to comprehend how someone was able to treat their child that way and even more astounded at how someone could survive that and not be broken. Appreciating the silence, Eva melted into the rare affection, taking strength from it.

"That's fucked up," he said eventually, at a loss for words.

Eva snorted causing Parker to look at her as if she was insane. Perhaps she was but after a lifetime of knowing no other type of parental love, Eva had learned to accept it.


End file.
